The Void
by completelyrandom945
Summary: My name is Nereza, or at least that is what my masters call me. I have no memory past the awakening. For 16 years I have served the Volturi without question. One little pixie is going to change all that. This is my first Bella/Alice fic. Enjoy! or not
1. Prologue

**For those about to read this story, I wish to say that this is my first fanfic. Simply put I have no idea what I'm doing. If you have any ideas or criticisms to improve this fic, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**(I just like having fun with it)**

**The Void**

**Prologue**

Many people believe that a human is born with a soul, but no one has been able to prove it. Can you see someone's "soul?" Not that I've heard. Some people claim that the eyes are the windows into the soul and I guess they could be right.

Can you measure a soul? Not with any technology that is available to date. But there are a lot of unexplained things in this world that can't be measured. But on the subject of souls, I believe that whether or not you have a soul is strictly tied to your belief. Do you have a soul? I used to have one, a soul that is; until it was taken away from me by the one I had loved.

There is another strange belief, love. "It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Who ever had come up with this statement is full of it. The word love is thrown around so much that hardly anyone truly means it when they say "I love you." I had never experienced love before HE came into my life and now I regret having ever felt it. It is not the love of a sibling or a parent, but the love of your soul mate, or so I had thought. When we were together I could shout from the highest mountain top in joy from the love that I had in my heart. You could feel as though you could do anything, as long as your love was right next to you.

But love also has a serious drawback; a fatal defect. If the one you love does not reciprocate your feelings, or if they rescind their love and move on to better prospects, it will leave you an empty shell. You become a shadow of your former self, unable to function. The world becomes colorless and hollow, leaving you to go through life without meaning or purpose.

Sometimes you are lucky and find someone else to "love." They pull you from the brink of despair and restore the color to your life. But even if you are happy, you will always have that hesitation from expressing your feelings and the doubt that the one you now love will hurt you. But if you don't find another to love, you become something less than human. You fade away until there is nothing left but the dark, disgusting part of your former self that had always been hidden from the world. Then this darkness replaces the emptiness within and consumes you.

What I have described is the painful process of becoming a monster. I have felt love twice now and have lost it both times, each of them equally painful. Where do you think this leaves me?


	2. The Monster

**Chapter 1 - The Monster**

I watched from the shadows as the huntress walked in with her catch. She kept her expression light and her voice had that seductive pull which made it easy for her to attract our food. The tour group filtered into the main chamber of the castle causing the masters to rise from their thrones.

"Welcome to Volterra", the king called out with false enthusiasm, "I hope that you have enjoyed the tour thus far."

The group of livestock murmured appreciatively without realizing that the heavy wooden doors had been closing behind them, though several shifted uneasily. When the doors closed with a massive boom the humans jumped in surprise. It was then that the king dropped all signs of showmanship, allowing the humans to see just how bad things were about to get.

"Now my dear ones", the king called to the guard, "Let us feast."

The members of the guard leaped into action after the king, the general, and the advisor had claimed their kills. Screams filled the air as the humans were torn apart in the guard's feeding frenzy. Blood flowed like a river across the ancient stone floors which made my throat burn as though it were consumed in a lava flow. But as usual, I would wait until the masters had given me permission to feed. It was my duty to watch over them while they feasted, protecting them from any and all threats. I waited behind the trio of thrones, between the king's and the advisor's seats. I watched as the king drained his food dry, dropping the male human unceremoniously when he was finished. His milky red eyes glowed dimly with the recent feeding as he sat back in his throne. When the other two masters joined him, he beckoned to me with a slender finger.

"Thank you for your patience Nereza", he said kindly, "You may now take your fill." I bowed to my master, my face an emotionless mask, and leaped to the base of the steps that led to the throne.

Letting my instincts take over, a red haze tinted my vision as I roared in fury. The other members of the guard quickly got out of my way, remembering what had happened the first time someone had not moved fast enough. When I hunted I did not care what I killed as long was my appetite was satisfied. The masters were the select few that could bring me out the throes of bloodlust when I was this far gone.

Only two humans remained in the chamber, one male and one female while the rest lay strewn across the floor with their throats torn out. I dropped into my hunting crouch, taking my time to work my way to their spot against the wall. Venom pooled in my mouth as I scented their sweet blood and heard it pumping through their veins in fear. The male quickly kissed the female on the forehead as I approached.

"Do not watch Rachel", the male whispered to his mate, "I love you." The female said nothing but kissed his jaw a split second before I tore her away from her mate.

She screamed in terror and the male yelled in anguish as I sank my teeth into her neck, claiming my meal. Her blood was unusually delicious, her scent spreading all over the chamber as she thrashed in the throes of death. One of the guard members couldn't control himself any longer and launched himself at my kill with a crazed bellow. Without moving a muscle I halted his flight mid-air with my mind. Before he could regret his action I let my power shred him to pieces with furious efficiency. Then I used my telekinetic ability to retrieve a lighter from my robe, using it to set the remains aflame without ever having to move from my kill. The room was silent except for my feeding, no one else wanting to incur my wrath. When the last drops of blood were drained from the female's corpse I let my glowing red orbs latch onto the male.

He begged and pleaded for me to spare his worthless life; his earlier words to his mate nothing more than a lover's last lie. But the end result was the same as it always was. I kept him alive for agonizing minutes as I drained him dry slowly, letting the male experience pure agony before he passed into the void. Finished with my meal, I quickly reverted into my emotionless demeanor and walked back to my place behind the masters' thrones. The general glared at me with undisguised hatred while the advisor looked purely and utterly bored. The king looked disappointed with my actions and reprimanded me once I had taken my place.

"Did you have to destroy poor Andrew like that Nereza", he chided, "He was only a newborn and you know how his control was still lacking." I bowed in apology but did not speak. I hadn't spoken since the awakening almost nineteen years ago.

The general however began to rant as usual. "Is that all you have to say brother", he spat venomously, "We should have her punished for this. You trust her too easily for one who has never been able to read her mind." He might have continued his rant if the king hadn't held up a hand.

"You know very well that Nereza would never betray us Caius", the king retorted gently, "She has been nothing but obedient and loyal since we took her in sixteen years ago. Her power has ensured our safety numerous times and she has done every task we have charged her to do without hesitation."

The general chuckled sarcastically. "She hasn't said a word since she's been here Aro", he snapped. Aro glared at the ancient vampire, making him calm down and return to his throne with a snort.

The king then stood and addressed the guards that were still present in the chamber. "My brothers and I will retire to our chambers for the next few days", he announced, "Do not disturb us unless it is of vital importance." With that said he and his brothers went through the passageway behind their thrones to their chambers, leaving me to guard the only entrance. The rest of the guard filed out of the room for their own activities now that they were off duty. I saw the witch twins give me identical icy glares as they left, but I stared straight back without a shift of expression.

When I had come to serve the Volturi my gift had made me the king's new favorite toy, eventually leading to me becoming his personal shield. His previous shield now guarded the wives. My new position had enraged the witch twins, especially since their powers of pain and numbness did not affect me. My power was a very strong shield that I could manipulate with my mind. The shield works both within the realms of the mind as well as on the physical plain. I could wrap the three masters as well as myself in a shield for over a week under a constant barrage from a newborn army and not fall. I can also thin the shield to a razor edge and use it to cut through a vampire as I had done earlier. My shield is able to form complex shapes too, allowing me to grasp objects with it as though it were a hand. But all of these uses originated from my original power, the mental barrier. These multifaceted uses of my ability made me a coveted asset to the Volturi elite. My powers also came in handy when the Volturi received word of vampires exposing themselves. So when a problem arose that needed to be dealt with quickly and quietly, they sent me to eliminate the threat. I did not show hesitation, compassion, or even regret for my actions. As long as I could feast on blood whenever I wanted, I was satisfied. That was why the king had given me the name Nereza, because it meant darkness in Italian.


	3. Visitors

**Chapter 2 - Visitors**

I guarded the entrance to the masters' private chambers without moving a muscle for the next two days. It was the king and queen's anniversary and they did not want to be disturbed. While they were enjoying themselves, the general would go down to the dungeons and torture those I had captured for information. The king could simply touch the captives to see everything they ever knew, but torturing the prisoners was a favorite pastime of the general. The advisor however merely sat in his chambers to read the books from his personal library. He was like me, an empty shell without a purpose ever since he had lost his mate millennia ago.

Although I knew the masters' names I did not use them, even within my thoughts. I identified everyone by rank or by their specific function or powers. I don't like using names due to the fact that it made things too personal. When I had first arrived in Volterra many of the males from the guard and a few of the females had tried to court me, but I had simply disregarded their advances. Some offered purely a sexual relationship, a fuck buddy so to speak, but again I had ignored them. Vampires are a very lusty breed and their bodies demand constant satisfaction, whether it be by blood or sex. My body however only craved one thing, blood. Everything else was irrelevant. And even if I had formed a relationship with someone, I never knew who I would have to kill next.

A trio of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts. The masters' emerged from the passageway that leads to their chambers after a few minutes of waiting. As usual they wore their pitch black robes, my robe only being a shade lighter than theirs. It helped conceal me in the shadows behind the masters' thrones, only revealing myself when needed. I walked in front of their thrones and bowed as they took their seats.

"Rise my Nereza", the king ordered.

I stood straight and looked at my masters' without feeling as usual. The advisor wore a similar expression to mine, but his was out of boredom. The general glared at me as per the norm and I didn't respond as usual. The king's expression was one of anticipation. It was now that he would fill me in on the next few days' events.

"We are having visitors this afternoon", the king began. "An old friend from the United States has accepted my invitation to come and visit us for a few days. He is also bringing his family along with him"

I didn't change my facial expression although I was confused. The king had said "family" not "coven" when he mentioned his friend. All of the vampires that I had met had either been nomads or had been in a small coven with others that they could tolerate. Having a family was an almost unheard of concept in the vampire world. The advisor then surprised me by speaking up.

"Carlisle is coming to visit us then", he rasped quietly. His voice was rarely used due to the fact that he usually just touched Aro's hand in order to give his input. It took a lot to get the advisor out of his silent pondering. This in itself told me that these visitors were not of the usual sort.

The king smiled at his brother. "Yes Marcus", he replied, "You and he always got along when he was still apart of us. I've also heard that he has added a few new members to his family. I believe they have nine now."

I hissed at this news, shocking the king into silence. A large coven meant a threat to my masters and it was my duty to eliminate the threat. The king raised his eyebrows at me, understanding flashing across his face. He then chuckled at my reaction which made me revert to my detached mask.

"It is alright my child", he explained, "Carlisle and his family have no aspirations to attack us. He is strictly a pacifist and is a very compassionate man. He even feeds off of animals instead of humans because he cannot stand to take a human life. The rest of his family is the same way."

I was once again baffled by this news. A large coven that fed strictly on animals and one that had no ambitions for power was impossible in my mind. The general then proved that this strange coven was an exception to the rule.

"We should eliminate them brother", the general sneered. "Carlisle could be building an army and you are turning a blind eye to it. Almost half of his coven is gifted and that makes them a threat to us." The king glared at his brother, making the general calm down once more.

"Always the bloodthirsty one eh Caius", he said. "You seem forget that I have seen into the minds of each of the members of Carlisle's family and none have had any thoughts of rebellion." The general sighed and fell silent, leaving the king to turn his attentions back to me.

"Carlisle will be here in a few hours", the king continued. "Although he is not a threat, you will still remain at your usual station behind the throne. Understood?" I bowed once more to my masters and took my place behind their thrones to guard them.

The king clapped his hands twice, letting the guard know that it was time to assemble for a feeding. The rest of the guard then filed into the main chamber. It had been two days since my last meal and the burn in my throat was becoming intolerable. I scanned the members of the guard that filled the room, looking for any possible threats. Nothing came to my attention as out of the ordinary, except for the tracker who was approaching the thrones. He was of slim build but was one of the best fighters in the guard, besides myself and the executioner. The tracker bowed to the masters, waiting for them to acknowledge him.

"Rise Demetri", the king said. "What is it?" The tracker stood and addressed the masters.

"Carlisle and his coven are early", he reported, "Shall I show them in?" The king rose from his throne, bringing the room to silence.

"Our guests have arrived my dear ones", he called, "Take you positions." The guard blurred to their respective posts and stood with the stillness that only a vampire could achieve. The king returned his gaze to the tracker who hadn't move from his place in front of the thrones.

"Please escort them in", he commanded, "And be sure to take Felix with you." The executioner appeared at the tracker's side, both bowing before leaving to collect the guests.

I closed my eyes when they left, concentrating on the power within my mind. It took a few seconds of concentration for me to build up the mental barrier to its full strength, but once it was up I could maintain it for over a week without dropping it. I felt my shield ripple under my command, the mental barrier expanding over my masters as well as myself. I then drew in the barrier so that it clung to the master's bodies, allowing them to move around without being vulnerable to a vampire's gift. With my shield now around my masters, it would only take a split second for me to add the physical barricade to it so that I could provide complete protection.

Opening my eyes, I say the two guards open the heavy wooden doors, admitting nine strange vampires into the chamber. My eyes flashed to each one, memorizing their faces should the need arise to track them down. Each vampire had topaz colored eyes, which made me see what the effects of animal blood had on a vampire's eyes.

Immediately the second aspect of my power kicked into effect when I felt a strange pressure on my shield. I saw that a type of mist, visible only to me, covered the room. It reminded me of the male witch twin's power, but it was obviously not an offensive style gift but was more along the lines of an observational type. There was also the fact that this mist was green in color instead of the black mist that the male witch twin used to eliminate a target's senses. Focusing on the new vampires, my sharp eyes saw that the mist emanated from a bronze haired male at the center of the group. It took me only a split second to realize that this newcomer was a telepath, and a strong one at that. But thankfully my gift was stronger and allowed me to keep the master's thoughts private. As I looked at the male's face, I saw confusion and a slight hint of fear in his eyes, letting me know that he was unnerved by the barrier that shielded the masters' minds.

A blond male that wore a plethora of battle scars had a similar expression on his face. My power focused on this stranger which unveiled his gift to me. Strings of multiple colors were attached to everyone in the room, all of the strings leading back to the blond male. The colored vines pulsed and changed colors as per the mood of the specific person, allowing me to classify this person as an empath. But unlike the telepath whose power was strictly surveillance, the empath's mental strands allowed him to read and influence those that he was connected to. I saw that four strings that were a neutral gray in color were trying to worm themselves around my shield, but were not able to penetrate the mental wall. Apparently his gift was automatically seeking out everyone's emotions and like the telepath; he was unable to figure out why his gift was not working.

The next one that caught my attention was a giant of a male that was similar in size to the executioner. Unlike the telepath and empath's gifts, his gift clung to his body like a suit of blue armor. A transparent blue haze moved with his body and closer inspection revealed it to be a physical gift. Apparently the large male had enhanced strength, but I wouldn't have to worry about him with my physical barrier which was now in place.

My searching eyes moved on from the male and focused on a blond female that was holding hands with the empath. Like the larger male, her gift was limited to skin contact. Her gift glowed yellow and gave off a slight hum that made me think of electricity. This blond female was apparently a walking taser. But although her gift could physically hurt a vampire, the effect originated from within her mind like the female witch twin. But the female witch twin's ability was also able to project itself as a red lance of pure agony into the mind of the target. This female was only able to generate her gift over her skin.

As I scanned over the next few vampires, I noticed that the lead male and his mate, a blond haired female that was attached to the large male, and the female that was in the arms of the telepath had no abilities of any kind. Even if they had a latent ability, it would be revealed to my eyes through the filter of my shield.

I also saw that every vampire in the group was mated, except for a small female with spiky black hair. As my eyes fell on the pixie like female, my mind completely froze. An irresistible force tried to pull me to this vampire, making my need for her greater than the need for blood. It had to lock up my limbs so that I would not jump the stunning vampiress before everyone here like a starving newborn. My intense stare revealed to me that this female was also gifted. A bright white spot of light was anointed upon the center her brow, like the metaphorical third eye. At first I thought that this female's gift was an enhanced form of vision, but then I realized that I was only half right. Adjusting my gift accordingly, I saw multiple darts of light strike the glowing beacon on the female's forehead at irregular intervals. As each beam of light hit, the female's gaze went unfocused and her body froze. After she came out of each trance, she would adjust herself ever so slightly as the empath and telepath's eyes flashed her way. 'Far-seer', I concluded, 'Psychic.' Even with her unusual gift though, I was able to keep her from seeing the decisions of myself and my masters. Forcing my gaze away from the female, my attention turned to the king as he rose and walked down the steps to welcome the visitors.

"Hello my friend", he greeted, "It has been too long since our last meeting." He offered his hand to a male at the head of the group with caramel colored hair. I pulled back my shield slightly, exposing the king's hand so that he could use his ability to read the newcomer's mind without unnecessary risk. As the male accepted the king's hand, the king stiffened with the influx of information that he was receiving. When he was finished he dropped the male's hand, a curious expression crossed his face for a moment; but it was soon gone and he began to converse with the group.

"So I see that Edward and Jasper have found mates", he commented, "Tanya and Kate from the Denali coven no less." The telepath and the empath clutched their mates a little tighter at the recognition.

"Yes", replied the patriarch, "They have become a welcome addition to our family. How are things here in Volterra by the way?" The king smiled and told the golden-eyed male all about the new changes to the castle and current events in the vampire world. When he was finished, he did something strange.

"But one of our newest additions to the guard is Nereza", the king said. "I believe you already know her too." He turned to me and beckoned with his hand. "Come and greet our guests Nereza", he called. I obeyed immediately, appearing at my king's side within the blink of an eye. My hood was kept low, keeping my face hidden from the newcomers.

"We met this gem sixteen years ago in Canada on a routine sweep of the area", the king continued. "She has since become one of the elite for our guard." He then removed my hood, revealing my slightly scarred face to the visitors. "But I believe you used to know her as Isabella Swan." The visitors stepped back in shock, distress on each one of their faces.

"B. . . Bella", the bronze haired male stuttered, "Is that really you?" I turned to my master, wondering who these people were. The king caught my confusion and frowned.

"It seems that she has no recollection of you, but I did see her in Carlisle's memories", he mused. "Perhaps she does not remember her human life?" I nodded in affirmation of the king's comment. My memories only went as far back as my awakening nineteen years ago in the wilds of Canada. While I was distracted, the telepath touched my cheek to get my attention. Red haze tinted my vision as I felt my rage erupt.

I bellowed at the male and sent him rocketing into the stone wall with a mental pulse. He collided with a sickening crack that appealed to my beast, falling to the floor with a groan. I was about to chase after him when the king barked a command which effectively snapped me out of my battle fury.

"Cease Nereza", he ordered firmly. I immediately pulled the hood over my face and bowed to him in apology for my actions. I then blurred over to my original station, impassive once more. The king turned to his guests and began to explain.

"I apologize for her actions", he said solemnly, "She has had a severe aversion to touch ever since she has arrived here. But this does not excuse what she has done. She shall be punished for assaulting a guest." The telepath's mate growled in approval, but was silenced by the pixie like female.

"That is not necessary Aro", the bronze haired male said, "I shouldn't have touched her without her permission." Aro's eyes flashed to the male who had rejoined the group.

"On the contrary my telepathic friend", he replied, "I pride myself in making sure that our guests' stay is as comfortable as possible. Any attack on a guest is met with severe disciplinary action." With that said, he motioned for the tracker and the executioner to come to his side.

"Felix and Demetri shall show you where you will be staying", the king said, "We shall meet later tonight after the feast. I'm sure that you all must want to hunt after such a long flight." The tracker and the executioner led the group out of the main chamber, towards the guest wing in the castle. The leader of the strange coven however stayed behind with a strained expression on his face.

"Is there something bothering you my friend", the king inquired. The male touched the king's hand, which was still outside my shield, informing my master of his question. The king nodded and snapped his fingers, which was a signal for the guards to leave the room. Within a few seconds only the masters, the visitor, and I remained in the main chamber. What was going on?


	4. Decision

**Chapter 3 - Decision**

The chamber was deathly silent until the king motioned for the visitor to voice his queries. "I would like to speak to you about Bella", he said. "How is it that you found her?" The king sighed, not wanting to explain.

It was a rather precarious situation that he was in now, and he had to tread carefully. Although Bella had been a part of his guard for nearly sixteen years, Carlisle and his family had a prior claim to her. If she chose to leave, he could not stop her without having to kill her since Chelsea's power could not bind Bella to him.

"It was in the middle of December when I caught word of a disturbance in Canada", the king began. "An entire logging town had been destroyed by an unknown force. At first I thought it was a group of carelessly sired newborns, but it turned out to be something stranger. So I accompanied Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix to the small town to investigate."

Flashback

_I scented the air, trying to track down the last of my prey. I had traveled from place to place in this vast wilderness, trying to find relief for the intense fire in my throat. When I had stumbled across this village, it seemed like an all you can eat buffet. It had been too long since I had fed, and the call of the human's heartbeats sent me into a bloodlust driven rampage. The entire town had been leveled in my haste to satiate my thirst, leaving only one human left among the ruins. The survivor's scent was buried beneath the overpowering smell of blood which made it difficult for me to track my meal._

_My ears suddenly picked up the rapid footsteps of several beings closing in on my location. Self preservation overtook my thirst, forcing me to hide in one of the tall pines that surround the town. From there I could observe without making my presence known. I listened as the footsteps grew closer; telling me that the intruders were vampires and that there was five among them. _

_The group blurred into the town, stopping at the center of the wreckage. The lead male had long black hair and papery skin. I saw that the next male was short and lean compared to a veritable giant that stood next to him. I then spied two smaller beings, one male and one female. All of them wore dark cloaks._

"_What a mess", the large male commented. "It looks like a newborn horde all right." The lean male sniffed around the area like a bloodhound. _

"_Use your nose Felix", the lean male scoffed, "It's obvious that there's only one vampire here. Her scent is all over the place."_

_A loud rustling drew my attention over to one of the demolished buildings. A slight form emerged from the ruins and began sprinting towards the intruders. Closer inspection revealed it to be a young male with a terror filled expression on his face. I seethed in frustration that the interlopers would steal my dessert. _

"_Help me", he shouted hysterically. "We need to get out of here!"_

_The human managed to reach the group of vampires, but was stopped by the large vampire before he could reach the leader. He lifted the human up into the air by the throat, letting him see that he had just walked into the proverbial lion's den. The lead male took the human's hand and stiffened, making me wonder what was going on. When he released the human, he nodded at the large male who proceeded to sink his teeth into the human's neck to drain him dry._

"_She's here", the leader proclaimed, "We are not leaving without her."_

End Flashback

"When we finally found her", the king finished, "I offered her a place among my guard and she accepted." The animal drinker's eyes darkened with grief when the king completed his tale, as though he had lost something dear to him. He remained silent for a few minutes as he was thinking over his next statement.

"I wish to discuss the possibility of having Bella come back to America with my family", the visitor said cautiously. "There are many things from her human life which she needs to reclaim."

The general hissed in anger at the visitor's request and leaped off his throne to join his brother. "You overstep yourself Carlisle", he spat. "The shield belongs to us." He turned to the king and directed his paranoid mutterings at him. "Do you see what he is doing brother", he hissed vehemently. "He means to strengthen his resistance against us. We should act now."

It was then that I got another surprise from the most apathetic vampire I had ever seen. The advisor rose from his throne and walked at a human pace, joining his two companions in front of the visitor.

"It is the girl's choice whether or not she decides to leave this place", the advisor stated slowly. "We cannot force her to remain here against her will." He fell silent once more, returning to his normally bored state. The king turned to me and beckoned with his hand once more. I blurred to his side, my hood still drawn.

"Do you wish to leave us dear one", he said in a neutral tone. "We will not stop you should you choose to go." I gazed into his eyes, seeing all of the underlying insinuations he held in his milky eyed stare.

The master's eyes told me that if I did choose to leave, I would never be welcomed back and would be treated as those that I had destroyed over the years, as a threat. But the thought of leaving the Volturi intrigued me. For almost two decades I had dedicated myself to a place where I was treated as an object, a slave. There were no ties that held me to this place because I had merely used it as a way to satisfy my basic needs. Now that there was something that piqued my interest, I found myself wanting to accompany the strange topaz eyed vampires back to their domain. The pixie like vampire was my main interest although the possibility of retrieving my human memories was also alluring. So making a snap decision, I turned to my former master and nodded, letting him know that I would risk their wrath to regain something I had lost.

I saw fury flash in the king's eyes, but his tone did not reflect it. "So be it", he said smoothly. Turning the visitor, he addressed him firmly. "You are now responsible for her actions Carlisle", he stated, "Should she reveal herself to the human population, I will have both you and her take responsibility." He turned on his heel along with his companions to return to their thrones. "I want her gone by the time the sun sets on the horizon", he continued icily, "Get her out of my sight."

Seeing that I was no longer a part of his guard I decided to remove my dark cloak and dropped it on the chamber's stone floor. All of my years of service had done nothing but earn the king's personal attention, which was never a good thing. The only thing that allowed me to walk out of this room alive was the fact that he would have to risk the entire collection of his gifted minions in order to bring me down. Giving the king a mocking bow, I grabbed the surprised visitor and quickly left the room before the king could have the time to react to my insolence.

The visitor tried to speak, but I silenced him with a furious glare and a quiet growl as we blurred through the dark halls to the guest wing of the castle. Scenting the air, I followed the scent of the pixie like vampire that I recognized from the chamber. It was an intoxicating mix of spice and lavender. My nose led us to a large door that I quickly opened and led the visitor through.

The visitor's coven was on their feet and ready to defend themselves when I burst in, which told me that they were already expecting trouble. The leader explained the situation, and within a few minutes had everyone ready to leave. When I received the go ahead from the visitor, I led them out of the wing towards the entrance to the castle.

We passed several members of the guard who tried to cause a few incidents until I glared at them. The only thing that these drones feared more than my wrath was that of the female witch twin's power. So after putting a few of the guards through the walls in a fit of anger, we were left in peace. But as with the leader of the visitor's, the others were curious and tried several times to start a conversation. Each time I either ignored them or hissed in annoyance. I could tell by their eyes that they were uneasy with my lack of words and the scars on my body. The only one that didn't look disturbed was the empath who had a maelstrom of bite marks on every inch of skin. He was a fighter that was certain. But while all of his marks were those of vampire bites mine were those of being torn apart and put back together again along with battle marks from other vampires.

Our brisk pace through the castle corridors allowed us to reach the main gate in record time, but the exit was blocked by the executioner and the ever present tracker. I held out a hand to my side which halted the visitors behind me. I glared at the two guards that barred my way, anger seeping through my once emotionless mask. The executioner held up his hands in a sign of peace while the tracker just narrowed his gaze.

"Is it true that you are leaving us Nereza", the executioner asked. "Do you want to spend the rest of eternity feeding off of animals and trying to blend in with humans, denying your true nature?"

A snarl ripped from my throat and grew in intensity until it was only a hair's breadth away from a full blown roar. I would take charge of my own life now and nothing would hold me back anymore. Anything that got in my way would be eliminated. The executioner saw this and nodded his head with a frown.

"Go in peace", he said sincerely. He blurred out of the hallway without a backward glance, retreating into the depths of the castle. The tracker however did not move from his post against the doorway.

"I offered you a place in my bed Nereza", the tracker spat, "And this is how you thank me. Most women here would kill for the chance to be my mate. If I can't have you then I guess I will have to kill you."

I bellowed in defiance at the tracker's claim and drew my staff from the holster along my back. With a quick motion I separated the staff into two halves, each half having a venom strengthened blade coming from the tip. I would not kill the tracker with my shield, but with my skills as a swordswoman. This would prove to this piece of shit that I was superior in every way to him once and for all. He would no longer have right to pursue me as a mate if I defeated him.

A few of the visitors behind me growled at the tracker until I silenced them with a look. This was my fight. Without wasting another moment, I blurred over to the tracker's side and slashed his right leg with one of my blades before he could react. His hissed in pain and tried to counterattack, but I danced around him and slashed his left arm. The pain made him forget his training as evidence by his wild swinging as I blurred around him with my blades cutting into him like a demented reaper.

I kept up my deadly dance around his body, reducing him to ribbons without killing him. Each wound was immensely painful and would leave a permanent scar once it had healed. Although this male had originally trained me in the art of sword fighting, I had surpassed him in every way. When I reached my six hundred and fifty second cut, he collapsed onto the ground with an agonizing wail. His muscles could no longer support his body weight since I had sliced them to oblivion. I held my blades to his neck and stared at him without a hint of remorse or mercy in my gaze. He stared back for a brief moment and closed his eyes in acceptance that I had won. I was about to behead him when a hand cupped my chin and pulled my face away from the tracker's shredded body.

The pixie like female held my face in her hands, her gaze freezing any reaction I might have had to her touch. "Don't kill him Bella", she said firmly, "You have already won. We can leave together now"

My mind was torn between several different actions at this point. Part of me wanted to knock away the female's hands and attack her. The beast in me wanted to claim her as my mate in front of everyone here, making her mine by having her scream my name as I brought her to peaks of ecstasy. The last part of me wanted to finish off the vampire I had torn to pieces and leave the strange vampires in order to go on my own way. The different aspects of my personality battled against each other in an effort to make a decision that I could live with.

But while I was thinking, my body reacted for me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek against the palm of the pixie's hand with a light purr rumbling in my chest. When I opened my eyes, the sprite of a female had a look of shock on her face. Her topaz eyes then surprised me as they turned completely black with lust. My nostrils flared as I caught the scent of her arousal starting to spread through the room. I was about to claim what was mine when someone cleared their throat behind me, effectively snapping the two of us out of our lust induced haze.

The leader of the strange coven had an apprehensive look on his face when I turned to stare at him. "We need to leave", he said firmly. I growled at him for ruining the moment between me and my mate, but the rational part of me agreed with his statement. I would have plenty of time to figure out all of this once we got back the male's territory.

With a huff I withdrew from the tantalizing pixie and sheathed my blades. I opened the main entrance and allowed the coven to exit before I returned to the fallen vampire. Kneeling down to the tracker's body, I ripped off his dick along with his balls with extreme prejudice. He howled in pain at my actions until I kicked him in the throat to shut him up. With my omnipresent lighter, I turned his genitals to ash as he watched in horror. My job finished, I joined my new coven outside and closed the entrance to my previous "home." The pixie and the large male's mate looked at with confusion on their features while the rest of the males unconsciously covered themselves.

I shook my head and pulled the pixie away from the castle. The further we were away from this place and the memories it held for me, the better I would feel; or so I thought.


	5. Memories

**Chapter 4 - Memories**

**APOV**

I couldn't believe that I had finally found Bella. For almost twenty years I had scoured the earth to find the one I loved, and now she was within an arm's reach. But I did not delude myself into thinking that I had her back yet because she was not the same shy girl I remembered from Forks all those years ago. This Bella was impulsive and violent almost to the point of savagery or was completely devoid of emotion. The situation was even further complicated by the fact that Bella didn't seem to remember us at all, not even me or Edward, who I held responsible for this mess.

When my family had first encountered Bella, I was hit with a multitude of visions. Even though I have a perfect recall for details, as does the rest of my family, it still took a while to sort through all of the information. But when I was finished, I saw two distinct paths that Bella's future could take. The first path was Edward and Bella being together and the second was me and Bella being together. The path's then became too diluted for me to see after a period of few months into the future, except for one detail. It was an image of Bella as a vampire, sitting on the windowsill of our home in Alaska. Her previously chocolate brown eyes were now a light honey color and her chestnut brown hair had red highlights.

These visions had me excited and worried, so I decided to discuss them with Jasper. Although he and I had been together for many years, we were nothing more than very close friends although everyone else thought we were mated at the time. So we kept up appearances and satiated our "needs" when they arose, but it was purely a casual relationship. But that was now going to change with the involvement of this intriguing human girl. As I expected after I had explained my visions, Jasper was wary about a human being involved with the family, especially with his precarious level of control. But when he sensed my emotions on the subject of the matter, he grudging accepted that I had genuine feelings for a girl that I hadn't even met yet.

It was at this time that Edward had come home, the night before the first day of school. He immediately picked up on my thoughts and the visions that I had seen. He barreled up the stairs and burst into my room yelling about how we couldn't get involved with a human. We argued through the night, almost until the time that we had to leave for school. I finished the argument by saying that no matter what we did, Bella's future was intertwined with ours whether he liked it or not. He let the matter drop and drove us along with the rest of the family to school.

Edward went completely mental after meeting Bella for the first time and skipped school for a week because of Bella's alluring scent. It was later explained to me that Bella was his "_la tua cantante_" or his singer which was apparently rare for a vampire to encounter. It also meant that Bella's blood would tempt Edward's control like no other, and it made me fear for her safety. When the coward formerly known as Edward returned from his "trip" to Alaska, I confronted him about it. But he said that he wouldn't hurt his soul-mate, which almost made me smack him but Jasper had calmed me with his ability. Edward was putting claim to what was mine! The bastard even went further to say that a relationship between two women was an abomination and that he would save me from that, as well as Bella. It was at this point that Jasper had to overload me with lethargy in order to keep me from killing my former brother.

The next week at school was spent in uneasy silence between us since I was trying to come up with a way to approach Bella and make my feelings known. By the time I had the nerve to work up the courage to say something; Edward already had her firmly in his clutches. I had to watch as Edward courted her and made her his girlfriend. So I settled with being Bella's best friend and spent as much time as I could with her. Edward however got to spend all night watching her sleep, which seemed kind of creepy to me. It was then that Jasper explained while although Edward loved Bella, her gift at blocking him had the mind reading idiot completely captivated; like he was trying to solve a freaking puzzle!

The months that followed shattered my dead heart. When James had gone after Bella, my entire family had helped in keeping her safe. But this didn't stop Bella from going directly into James' clutches when she thought that he had her mother. In a way I admired her even though she made me insane with worry. The family finally had caught up to James and I thought it was over until he bit Bella. I offered to suck out the venom, even though I really wanted her to change into one of us. But Carlisle said that Edward should do it since he was Bella's mate. I turned away from them at that point and shredded James along with Emmett and Jasper to satisfy my fury at having Edward taste Bella's blood when it should have been me.

It was after Bella's eighteenth birthday that Edward made the biggest mistake of his afterlife. Jasper had lost control after Bella had sliced her finger on a piece of wrapping paper, making Edward overreact and sent Bella careening into a glass table. I thought Edward had done this on accident at the time and I had learned later that the opposite was the truth. The lying son of a bitch then got everyone, except me and Esme, on board with his idea to leave Bella to live a normal human life for her "protection." I had to leave Bella behind without a goodbye, with Emmett restraining me so that I wouldn't go after her. It got to the point where Jasper, once again, had to "put me under" with his gift so that we could leave as quickly as possible. We relocated to the Denali's coven up in Alaska with Edward playing the role of the distraught boyfriend. He left a week later to hunt down Victoria, or so I had thought, when he sensed that Jasper and I thought something was false with his sulking routine.

For three months after our forced departure, I had to watch vision after vision of Bella's suffering because of Edward's stupid decision. I tried multiple times to get back to her but was intercepted by my family each time. Carlisle eventually sent me and Jasper to have some quality time over on Esme's Island and thought that the time together would stop me from going after Bella. It probably would have worked if it hadn't been for one thing. My visions of Bella suddenly stopped after about a week on the island. Fearing the worst, I left the island while Jasper was hunting a few days later and caught the first flight back to Seattle. When I arrived at Forks to check on Bella, my fears were confirmed in the worst way possible.

I had arrived on the day of Bella and Charlie's funeral. Charlie had apparently gone fishing with Bella for some quality bonding time. They found Charlie's body three days after Billy Black reported that Charlie hadn't returned from his fishing trip with his daughter. The Fork's police department classified Charlie's death as an animal mauling. The only evidence that they could find of Bella was a few bloodstains and a few pieces of her clothing. Not believing that Bella was dead, I searched the forest where the police had found Charlie's body. I eventually caught the scent of Victoria, James' mate, at the scene and tracked her scent along with Bella's into the ocean where the red headed bitch apparently left by boat.

I searched for Bella for three years until the trail finally went cold before returning to my family. During that time Edward had returned and was now mated to Tanya. I could also see the beginnings of a relationship between Jasper and Kate. When I informed my family on why I had left and what I had found everyone's face, except one, had become clouded with grief. Edward's face however didn't show any sign of remorse. His reaction made me realize that he had only courted Bella so that I wouldn't have the chance to. I left the next day to continue my search for Bella, because I would have ripped Edward apart if I had stayed. I was never able to track down Victoria although I did catch a scent similar to Bella's every now and then, but I couldn't trace it.

After nearly twenty years of searching though I had finally found her, without her memories and with a completely different personality. But on the upside, she had kicked Edward's "all knowing" ass and had shown interest in me, so I guess that counts for something. Her purring when I had held her face ignited a fire in me that I had never felt before, which had almost made me jump her after she had castrated Demetri. But once again my saint of a father interrupted our fun and had us speeding off to the airport; although my eyes never left Bella's.

The woman in question was currently sitting next to me on a private jet that Carlisle had chartered since Bella's control didn't seem to be that great around humans. Her red eyes and hungry expression through customs further acknowledged that fact. Although I did find it a little funny, albeit morbid, when she looked at a few overweight tourists like they were an all you can eat buffet. I managed to attract Bella's attention however, which didn't seem too difficult, and dragged her onto the jet before she could start causing a scene. I took her to the very back of the plane, while everyone else occupied the front. After we took our seats, Carlisle took control of the plane with Jasper as his co-pilot and began to taxi down the runway so that we could head back home. Once we were up in the air, Carlisle put the jet on autopilot so that they could relax for the rest of the flight. It would be a while before we could refuel in Portugal and then cross the Atlantic, landing in Portland, Maine to refuel again. It would then be a straight shot to Alaska from there.

After a few hours on the flight, a few of the family tried to approach Bella but were stopped by an invisible wall. Jasper and Edward also looked irritated which meant that Bella had also shielded the two of us in a mental barrier as well. I motioned for the family to sit back down due to the fact that Bella obviously didn't want to talk. In fact she just closed her eyes and leaned against the window, letting the sun hit her face. Bella's oblivious state let me study her body in detail, which I had only a few glances of on the ride to the airport.

She was dressed in a dark blue sweater along with a pair of black jeans and onyx boots. Yes there is a difference between black and onyx. The staff that she had along her back was currently in a suitcase below us since Carlisle wouldn't allow her to have a weapon on the plane. My gaze then noticed her hair, which was let loose in a slightly curled mane of brown with red highlights. Her hair rested just above her waist, which meant that she had grown it out before she was changed. When I redirected my stare to her face I saw that a large scar came down from her hairline, to the middle of her left eye, and past her cheek. It continued down her neck, disappearing down her sweater. I also noticed a few bite marks, like the ones that Jasper had, on her neck as well as her hands. My body shook with fury when I realized that her whole body must be covered in scars from her years with the Volturi. These markings however didn't make me love her any less; in fact they gave her a rugged, sexy look that made my fury dissolve into a slight shiver of lust.

I quickly shut down my lusty thoughts before Bella could smell my arousal and instead turned my pondering to a different topic, shopping. Realizing that Bella's wardrobe literally consisted of the clothes on her back made me happy beyond belief. As soon as we got back to our home in Alaska I would take Bella to an all day, if not an all week, shopping marathon. The thoughts of her trying on all the different outfits in the different stores, along with the wide selection of lingerie, made my mind derail to the gutter once again. Imagining Bella in a Victoria Secret fashion shown increased my arousal to a staggering point before I could catch myself. My panties dampened slightly as Bella's eyes snapped open and locked onto me. She inhaled deeply, flaring her nostrils as she caught the scent of my lust. Her eyes darkened to a black pitch and her chest rumbled while her ruby red lips began to inch closer to mine. She was less than an inch away when we were interrupted by the most annoying vampire on the planet.

"ALRIGHT", hollered Emmett, "Let me get my video camera before you and Bella join the mile high club with some hot lesbian action." Bella and I froze in surprise while he dug around in his backpack just as Rosalie's hand hit the giant's head with a subsonic smack. Emmett pitched forward and clutched his head while the rest of the people on the plane snickered.

"If you touch that camera you aren't getting any for a month", Rose snapped. Emmett huffed and crossed his arms like a three year old.

"But me and you joined the mile high club on the way to Italy", he pouted.

"And you made the whole plane shake like we were going through a thunderstorm", I retorted. "You almost made the pilot perform an emergency landing if Carlisle hadn't told you to knock it off."

Rosalie's face would have flushed beat red if she had still retained that aspect of her humanity. The whole plane burst out into laughter at the expression on her face, puncturing the tension like a popped balloon. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the head again before she sat down on the other side of the plane while Emmett tried apologizing so that she wouldn't cut him off from sex. This set off another round of laughter.

I turned back to Bella and noticed that she was glancing at everyone warily with her teeth bared in a silent snarl, as if she was expecting some kind of attack. Realizing that Emmett's interruption had set off her baser instincts, I took her hand in mine so that she turned her attention to me.

"It's ok Bella", I soothed, "Emmett's just a big pain in the ass, that's all." Bella glanced back at Emmett whose arm was now wrapped around Rosalie, the boisterous giant and his chilly mate now relaxed. Seeing that there was no threat, Bella closed her eyes placed her head against the window once more with her hand still in mine.

Her reaction unnerved me just a tad when Emmett had interrupted us. It was almost as if she was about to attack him, and that would be normal behavior if she was a newborn. But she was almost in her second decade of being a vampire, so she should have more control than this. Apparently all of that time with the Volturi had only left her with two major reactions. She either lashed out in anger, or simply hid behind her emotionless mask like she was doing now. This made me worry about the next time someone surprised Bella, because most likely Emmett would do something stupid or Edward would invade her personal space as he had done back at the castle. Although I wanted to have Edward's head on a plate, I wanted Bella to become one with the family again, as she had done as a human. Killing someone every time she got defensive or alarmed would be very bad.

'_I'm going to have to find a way to give Bella her memories back_', I thought, '_Or at least get her to the point where she can relax around the family_.' As I was lost in my thoughts, my hand began stroking Bella's hair absently, drawing a content purr from the brunette vampire. She glanced at me briefly before shifting her position so that her head was in my lap. A smile graced my face at her affection, which made my beast revel in the moment.

"Mine", whispered a voice. The entire plane quieted at the comment, all eyes turning to Bella who just snuggled a little deeper into my lap. "Mine", she repeated quietly. A ghost of a smile flashed across her face, making me wonder if I had actually seen anything. But one thing was for sure, Bella had staked her claim, and I couldn't be happier.


	6. The Deal

**Chapter 5 - The Deal**

**APOV**

I blurred out of the house, chasing down the retreating form ahead of me. She would not get away from me this time.

"Damnit Bella", I shrieked, "Get your sparkly ass down from there."

The brunette vampire in question shook her head violently from her perch on one of the tallest trees that surrounded the house. The ex-assassin shivered in fear as I glared at her from the forest floor.

"Don't make me come up there", I growled, "You're only prolonging the inevitable."

Bella glared at me for another minute before conceding defeat. After three days of avoiding me, she was finally giving in. My mate leaped out of the tree and landed next to me with her head hung low. The vampire had the look of someone who was going to the gallows.

"Would you relax", I pleaded gently as I took in her expression, "Its only shopping. You haven't worn anything besides those clothes for almost a week. No mate of mine is going to wear the same outfit even twice in a row."

I flinched as her eyes darkened slightly at the mention of the word mate. This was not good.

"Mate", she repeated as she crept closer to me. "MINE!"

She pinned to the large tree she was previously hiding in while her mouth latched onto mine. Gone was the beaten woman from a moment ago and in its place was the beast that wanted to claim what was her's. My own beast responded to the rough handling and tried to take control of the situation. The tree groaned as we forced our bodies closer, almost making it tip over in the throes of our passion. Our tongues battled for dominance for a moment before I was suddenly struck with inspiration.

With all of my willpower, I pushed myself away from an extremely miffed Bella. Her arousal as well as mine hung in the air like the finest perfume which made her growl deeply as her eyes blackened completely. She tried to close the distance again until I placed a finger on her lips.

"Bella", I cooed, "I'll make you a deal."

Bella's advances froze and her eyes narrowed at my innocent expression.

"If you go shopping with me", I said sweetly, "I'll let us have some fun when we get home afterwards."

The brunette took a step back at the mention of shopping. Apparently even with her memory loss, she was still terrified of shopping with me. Her face then went blank of all emotion for a few minutes, like someone had flicked her off switch. That expression was one that I had come to dislike with great intensity over the past week. Since I couldn't see Bella's future due to her shield, I had to rely on my observational skills in order to see what she was going to do. And if she locked down her facial expressions, I was left completely in the dark.

Bella suddenly grinned mischievously, making me wary of her drastic change of demeanor.

"Deal", she purred and sealed our agreement with a teasing kiss.

Bella jumped slightly when I squealed in delight, grabbing her in an Emmett style hug. She sighed dramatically at my enthusiasm and started to pull me towards the garage. Apparently she wanted to get this over with. Unfortunately we couldn't take my Porsche 911 since this was going to be a major shopping trip. Instead we would have to settle for one of the larger vehicles.

"You won't regret this Bella", I gushed as we climbed into Jasper's lifted Ford Excursion.

Bella climbed into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. "You might", she replied cheekily while her ruby eyes danced with mirth.

I hesitated at Bella's response, making me wonder what she was up to. But I shook it off and started up the beast of truck, the diesel engine roaring to life. Backing out of the garage, I coaxed the vehicle to the front of a shed where I quickly hooked up the thirty foot covered trailer that rested inside. Bella raised an eyebrow at my actions, but said nothing.

"We may need to make a few trips back to the house to unload the trailer", I commented, trying not to giggle when Bella's jaw almost hit the floor.

Throwing the vehicle into gear, I pulled onto the driveway and started our journey to the mall. We made excellent time too, the truck having plenty of power to pull the trailer at the speeds that I wanted without difficulty. Jasper must have upgraded the engine.

As I drove my gaze flickered to Bella every few minutes, her expression not giving me any hint as to what she was feeling. Although she had made an effort to speak to me, even though they were usually one or two word sentences, she always fell back into her emotionless mask at some point.

I reached out a hand to put on her lap, but my arm stopped about a foot away from Bella. She smiled at me as I snarled in annoyance at her antics. Apparently she had put her shield up as punishment for ruining her fun earlier.

"Two can play at that game hun", I chuckled darkly. "You're going to be begging me for mercy before I'm through with you."

She simply stuck out her tongue like a two year old in response.

But while I kept the scowl on my face, secretly I was pleased. Bella was getting more and more playful with me, which was a big improvement from when I had first brought her home last week.

There had been a few incidents when Bella first arrived at our home in Alaska. It resulted in everyone leaving, except for me and Bella, to visit the Denali Coven after she had put Emmett through a wall when he had surprised her in the hallway. Edward worsened the situation, as usual, by yelling at Bella about controlling herself. I had tried, and failed, not to laugh as she proceeded to tear off one of the arrogant prick's arms and started to beat him over the head with it. Tanya retaliated with an apoplectic fit which had me yelling at her.

Jasper finally had to step in and give everyone an excessive wave of calm while I got Bella to cool down since Jasper's powers still didn't work on her. Carlisle and Esme decided after much deliberation that Bella and I would have a month to reacquaint ourselves so that she would feel more comfortable around the house. Then each week after our time was up, two of the family would return and gradually have Bella acclimate to the whole family. Carlisle and Esme would be first, and then Jasper with Kate, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward with Tanya would be last.

Carlisle hoped that this idea would work, even though that Edward and Rosalie had objected to it.

Bella's voice snapped me out of my reminiscing. "Alice", Bella murmured.

I turned to my love that looked at me with concern etched into her features. Having grown accustomed to her body language, I gathered that she thought that I was upset with her.

"It's ok Bella", I assured her, "I'm just thinking about which store we should hit first when we get to the mall, maybe Victoria's Secret."

And just like that, she was back to her pouting while I laughed at her cuteness. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break the ice. I had dropped subtle hints over the past few days to Bella about her explaining what had happened to her. Bella still hadn't told me anything and now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Bella", I prompted, "How long were you with the Volturi for?" Screw subtle.

Bella's eyes glanced at me for a moment, she was hesitating.

"Sixteen years, eighteen days, twelve hours, and thirty nine minutes", she sighed. That was the longest she had ever spoken at one time which surprised me. Getting bolder, I asked my next question.

"How long were you a vampire before you joined them", I continued.

Her response was immediate this time. "Three years, six months, two days, eight hours and five minutes", she replied stiffly.

Although Bella was starting to shut down, I forged ahead with my next question without realizing what I was asking. "What happened between you and Demetri", I queried. Her obvious hate for the man made me wonder what he did to her.

Bella's eyes shut tightly and a loud hiss burst forth from her lips. It was almost as though she were in pain. I immediately regretted asking that question.

"Bella", I said warily, "Are you ok?"

Her eyes snapped open, fury radiating off her in waves. It was the same look she had when she tore Demetri to shreds at Volterra.

"KILL", she snarled, "Kill Tracker."

It was then that I knew that this was Bella's beast talking, not her. I had inadvertently set off the beast's protective instinct and now it could only be placated by either blood or sex. Pulling over to the side of the road, I jumped out of my seat and straddled Bella's lap, capturing her face in my hands.

"It's ok Bella", I cooed softly, "He's not here; it's just me and you."

Her eyes locked onto mine. "Threat", she hissed.

Seeing that I wasn't getting through to her it was time to change tactics. I pulled off my top, exposing my perky chest and kissed Bella heatedly. She leaned into the kiss while her hands roamed over my exposed alabaster skin, drawing a moan from me as I arched my back in pleasure.

I squeaked in surprise when Bella nipped at the pulse point on my neck, whimpering a little when I felt her inject some of her venom into the bite mark. She then soothed the burning mark with her tongue, rumbling contently when she drew away like the cat that ate the canary. I turned around and flipped down the mirror in the visor to see the extent of the mark. When I looked into the mirror to see her handy work, I saw that she had left a permanent hickey with her venomous bite on my pulse point, effectively displaying to anyone that saw the mark that I was claimed in every sense of the term.

"Mine", she purred happily. It seemed to be her favorite word at this point.

Effectively snapped out of her anger, I decided to pull my top back on, much to Bella's disappointment. I was only a hairsbreadth away from letting her take me in Jasper's truck, but I knew that our first time would be very damaging to the surrounding area since our inner beasts would try to dominate the other, and Jasper would kill me if we broke his truck.

"We have plenty of time for that", I said sternly when Bella tried to close the distance, "We only have limited amount of time to shop today and we will be using every second."

Bella snorted and crossed her arms while I started the truck, resuming our trip to the mall.

I made a mental note to myself that I would find out what happened to her when she was more comfortable, otherwise she could level the house in a fit of anger. Keeping that in mind, I would have to relatively careful about what I asked her from now on.

"We're here", I squealed in delight when we pulled into the parking lot for the mall.

Bella groaned while her ruby eyes flashing to the door handle as if she was contemplating escape.

"Remember our deal Bella", I said firmly.

Her eyes flickered to me a split second before she put on her sunglasses. Bella's eyes were still too red to be seen by the public, even with her feeding off of bears for a week straight. She nodded in acknowledgement and hopped out of the truck's cab.

"Wait for me", I whined as Bella set off at a brisk pace for the mall's entrance.

When I caught up to her at the door, I glanced at the sign that posted to opening and closing times for the mall which said the following:

**Monday to Friday 10:00am - 9:00pm**

**Saturday 9:00am - 9:00pm**

**Sunday 10:00am - 6:30pm**

I clapped excited when I looked at my watch as Bella watched me wary from behind her dark sunglasses. Today was Saturday and it was only 9:15am. That meant I could have eleven hours and forty five minutes worth of shopping with my Bella. This was going to be good.

Going into shopaholic mode, I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into the first clothing store I found with my credit card raring to go.

Moving as fast as possible and still being able to seem human, I grabbed every shred of fashionable clothing I could find that was Bella's size and tossed them into her waiting arms.

"Go try those on and let me see you in each one", I ordered. My tone brooked no argument.

Bella immediately fled into one of the changing room with a small grin on her face. I sat down in one of the chairs outside the changing room and waited for her to come out; I didn't have to wait very long. Within a few seconds of closing the door, she came back out wearing one of the dresses I put on top of the pile. It was a blood red, strapless mini dress with matching stilettos. She twirled around in the dress with the gracefulness she never possessed as a human while I took in every detail.

It fit her curvy form like a glove and showed off some serious cleavage; the perfect clubbing outfit. My eyes were drawn to her breasts, which seemed to have escaped the scarring that seemed to have dominated the rest of her body. She noticed my gaze and bit her lip with a seductive smirk.

"Like it", she chuckled.

"B. . .Be. . Bella", I stuttered, "You look sexy beyond belief."

I instinctively leaned closer to her as I felt my eyes darken, but my face met an invisible brick wall.

Bella laughed evilly as she flaunted her perfect ass a mere inch from my face before she retreated into the stall to try on the next outfit.

"BELLA", I hissed angrily when I snapped out of my lust filled stupor.

Before I could get another word in, she appeared again with a different outfit. This one had a blue halter top with a black skirt that came down to her knees. It still showed off her assets, but not as much as her red dress. I immediately forgot why I was angry and went over the outfit with an expert eye.

"I approve", I stated smugly.

Bella rolled her eyes and grumbled something intelligible while she went back into the stall to try on the next outfit.

For the next ten minutes Bella performed her own fashion show for me, each outfit sexier than the last. My lust was so thick in the air I wouldn't be surprised if a human caught the scent. When she tried on the last outfit though, I saw one of the clerks staring at her with undisguised want. My beast snarled and rattled the restraints that I had put her under. My eyes zeroed in on the threat as I growled. Bella was MINE.

Bella immediately picked up on when she saw what I was upset with, and decided to distract me.

"Alice", she purred softly.

I felt her hands pull my face towards her, even though I wanted nothing more than to shred that pervert at the counter into a million pieces. Bella pressed her lips to mine with a faint moan, effectively displaying to everyone in the store that we were taken. And just like that, I was myself again.

My eyes glanced at Bella for a brief moment before I cast my gaze down in embarrassment.

"I should have better control then this", I muttered, "Sorry Bella."

Bella laughed and quickly changed back into her regular clothes. She then gathered up the pile of clothes that I picked out for her and led the way to the counter with me in tow.

"Your mine", she said simply, "And I'm yours. Nothing can change that."

I blinked in surprise at her talkativeness, but giggled when she shot a death glare at the clerk who paled and dropped his gaze.

"We'll take these", I ordered when we reached the counter.

The man quickly scanned our items and bagged them, all while Bella kept up her icy stare. When he finished bagging Bella's new clothes, I collected them and began to walk out the door until I realized that Bella was still glaring at the man.

"What", he huffed when he noticed that Bella hadn't moved.

I came back and pulled Bella along towards the exit. "She's debating on whether or not to cut off your testicles for staring at her", I said seriously, "As am I since she's my girlfriend."

The clerk gaped at us as we left the store, as were a few of the customers who had caught my comment.

We quickly dropped off our bags at the trailer and went to the next store on my hit list. The guy at the cashier's desk also stared at us when we walked in the door. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Punishment

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT **

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Don't like lemons? TOO BAD!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it again people! ****I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, Stephanie Meyer does **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Punishment**

**BPOV**

Despite all of the ogling sales clerks, male and female, my mate and I had made it through our shopping venture without ending a single life, no matter how much we wanted too. But since my lover didn't want to take the time to drop off clothes at the house, the end result of our shopping was that all of the available space in the truck and trailer was filled to maximum capacity. I even had bags piled on my lap in the front seat. My mate had done her worst in that area, but I was pleased that I hadn't broken down and pleaded for it to end like she thought I would.

The atmosphere on the drive home though was charged in such a sexual way that my shield was up to keep us from going at each other like rabbits on meth, which wasn't good. As soon as we had arrived at the house, my mate had me unload all of the clothes while she arranged them in the half of her closet that she had cleared out.

I grumbled in annoyance I unloaded the trailer full of clothes my mate had bought for me. We had spent a grand total of eleven hours and thirty five minutes in my own personal hell, which was commonly referred to as the mall.

"Come on Bella", my pixie called from our room, "the quicker we get the trailer unloaded, the more time we have to play."

A lusty growl escaped my lips at her teasing, which set off a round of giggles from her, as I grabbed a few more bags from the trailer. Blurring up to our room, I set them down in our closet which was the size of a two bedroom apartment. It took me a second or two to find where my mate was hiding in this monstrosity of a room but when I did, I wish I hadn't. I shuddered as I watched the pixie like vampire hang up my new clothes, which was ironic since she wasn't wearing anything except for a pink, see-through bra and a pair of matching panties.

My beast bellowed at me to take her now as I felt my own undergarments dampen, but I resisted. The entire time that we were at the mall was spent taunting each other with skimpy clothes and thinly veiled innuendos. The evil little sprite had tried her best to get me to take her right there in the changing rooms, but I countered by leaving my shield up so that she couldn't touch me which had frustrated her to no end.

Of course our taunting had caught the attention of a few, okay more than a few, people at the mall. My mate and I were extremely possessive of each other at this point, with our beasts so close to the surface. So I glared at everyone that stared at us with my ultimate withering gaze, which I had perfected during my time with the Volturi. This gaze was the one I had used to cow newborns and guards alike at the castle, so it worked extremely well with the general human populace. It also didn't hurt that my face had enough scars to make it look as though I had spent a few years in prison.

When I went back to the trailer, I noticed that it was the last load left that I had to carry up. My body shook slightly in anticipation for what was coming next but I managed to get it under control before I walked into the closet.

"Are these the last ones", Alice asked.

I nodded and waited for the pixie to hang up the remaining clothes before I motioned for her to join me in our room. The room was decorated fashionably, as was everything else that my mate was involved with. The walls were painted in a kaleidoscope of colors, but somehow managed not to clash. A California king size bed dominated one corner of the room which had a light blue color scheme that blended nicely with the walls. I would look forward to using that bed in a little bit.

A top of the line entertainment center rested against the wall with a giant hi-def seventy two inch screen television taking up a majority of the space. Next to it was a computer terminal that was constantly running and displaying the latest fashion, and surprisingly the stock market, trends.

The last major object in our room was a sewing machine set with a wide variety of cloth stacked next to it. My mate had mentioned that she liked to create her own clothes as a way to relax.

Alice effectively brought me out of my observations by pressing her chest up against my back.

"Are you ready to have some fun now baby", she cooed.

I could smell her arousal now as it thoroughly invaded my senses, which left me slightly off balance. But before I let my pixie advance any further, I stepped away. I saw a hurt look appear on her face which tore at my dead heart.

"Is something wrong", she asked cautiously.

I shook my head and pointed to my eyes, which I had forced to change into their pitch black state.

"Thirsty", I lied.

Alice's face turned into one of understanding. She quickly returned to her side of the closet and got dressed in a simple blouse and skirt ensemble, but still had designer labels.

"I'm so sorry", she said quickly, "I didn't realize that you needed to hunt."

I smiled briefly and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back", I said, doing my best impersonation of the terminator. The giant of a vampire had forced me to watch it with him while his mate as well as mine had gone hunting, before they left to visit their companions in Denali.

My antics had the desired result, making my mate chuckled as she pinched the bridge of her nose as though she had a headache.

"I'm going to kill Emmett", she growled, half serious. "The last thing I need is for you to start quoting Arnold Schwarzenegger."

I gave her a smile before I leaped out the window and blurred into the forest.

"Hurry back", my mate called.

And hurry back I would, but not from hunting. After the relentless teasing and the endless interruptions, I decided that the pixie needed to learn that taunting me is a very bad idea. So with my enhanced speed, I blurred in the direction of a place that my mate had pointed out on the way home. There were a few things that I needed to pick up.

**APOV**

I paced back and forth in my room, waiting for my Bella to come back. She had been gone for almost two hours, and that in itself wasn't a problem. Hunting trips could usually take anywhere between two to five hours depending on how thirsty you were and what prey you preferred. When my family and I hunted we had to make sure to spread out our feeding sites, otherwise it would impact the local wildlife population.

No, the problem was that my body was wound tighter than a Swiss watch. All of the flirting and teasing that I had put Bella through had only served to ignite my need almost beyond the point of reason. Had her eyes not been coal black when she said she was thirsty, I would've jumped her right then and consequences be damned.

I saw the way she eye-sexed me while I was hanging up her clothes, just as I had intended. But what I hadn't intended for her to do was to leave me high and dry, or wet depending on the area. Bella being able to block my visions of her decisions was really starting to become a problem for me, but I guess that I used my extra sight as a crutch these days. So while I was walking around blind, I decided to get the room ready for our fun.

Candles were lit and strategically placed to give off a warm glow. My computer, which was always running, was now turned off and a radio took its place playing a soothing, but sensual, tune. The bed was ready which gave us plenty of room to play. I had also put on clothes that were ready to be ripped off at a moment's notice. Now the only thing that was missing was Bella.

"Damnit Bella", I whined, "Hurry up already." I was so whipped it wasn't even funny.

But my plea was answered by the sound of fast footsteps headed straight for the house. I ran to the window and threw it open, just as Bella came into the clearing that surrounded the house. My dead heart throbbed as I saw her grin at me, but something seemed off. My fashion conscience mind immediately noticed that Bella wasn't wearing the same clothes she had left in. Instead of her blue sweater and black pants, which I had planned to burn, she was wearing a black trench coat that completely covered her body. A large hat, that looked suspiciously similar to Indiana Jones' fedora, rested on her head which covered her hair.

When Bella blurred through the window, my suspicion turned to fear.

"Did you kill a drifter while you were out", I asked, half serious. "Couldn't you have found someone that was better dressed than this?"

Bella chuckled darkly, her ruby eyes peeking out from beneath her hat. She slowly crept towards me, pulling out her staff from beneath her coat.

"Bella", I hissed as I took a step back, "You're starting to worry me a little bit. Put your knives away."

My mate however had other plans. She separated the two halves of her staff slowly, letting the blades glint dangerously in the candle light. The halves twirled around in her hands in a mesmerizing pattern, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Knock it off Bella", I said as sternly as I could, "This isn't funny anymore."

"Good", Bella whispered.

Before I could react, she flung one of the knives at me with the sound like a gunshot. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for the knife to impale me, only it didn't come. I cracked open my eyes, and noticed that I somehow backed myself up against the wall, and the knife had imbedded itself a centimeter beneath my crotch.

When I stared back at Bella I noticed that her eyes were glowing brightly and the hand that had thrown the knife was still raised, pointed at me. I was about to ask what the fuck was going on when I felt myself being lifted into the air, and no one was touching me. Bella's hand moved in sync with me, as though she was the one doing this.

I tried to yell at her, except that my mouth was being smothered by something that I couldn't see. My body was being restrained as well, I couldn't move an inch. I was in full panic mode now.

Bella was laughing now, and it wasn't a happy laugh. It was the kind of laugh that made serial killers run home to their mothers. I stared in horror as she crept closer, until she was only a foot away from me. My head was now level with her's, which meant that I was hovering about six inches off the ground. Bella's hand, the one that wasn't holding the other knife, caressed my cheek gently. Her eyes bored into mine with only one identifiable emotion present, hunger.

She then raised her arm so that it was above my head, and I felt my neck being forced back so that I stared directly at the pale appendage. Bella's knife then entered my vision and with a single swipe, she slashed her own wrist. Venom welled up in the wound and began to drip down onto my open eyes, which I now couldn't shut. I waited for the pain to settle in from the venom burn only to see that once again, I seemed to be wrong.

My vision blurred for a moment, before it cleared up again. I then felt my head being forced back down so that I was eye level with Bella once more. What I saw next surprised, and confused, the hell out of me.

A dark violet glow encircled Bella's head which seemed to pulse every so often. My eyes then looked at my wrists and ankles, which were encased in purple discs that were the same shade as Bella's glow. A small strand of the same color was attached to each disc and I traced the source back to Bella's body. She was the one controlling this.

"You now see what I see", Bella said simply, her voice an octave lower than normal. Apparently the venom that had hit my eyes gave me the ability to see a visible manifestation of her shield, which was previously undetectable to my eyes.

So I was now floating in midair, restrained by some telekinetic handcuffs, and could now see purple shapes that Bella controlled. Did I somehow step into the Twilight Zone or something? I knew I should've taken a left at the Emerald City instead of listening to the Scarecrow.

Bella then began to unbutton her coat, one button at a time which caught my immediate attention.

"Someone's been a very naughty pixie", she purred coyly, "And she is going to be punished."

Bella's coat was flung to the floor along with her hat, leaving me with a drool worthy image. Underneath her coat, she was wearing a black and violet corset, along with a matching mini skirt. Her sinfully exposed amount of cleavage drew my eyes to her breasts like a heat seeking missile. Black, knee high boots with stilettos heels adorned her feet and fingerless elbow gloves covered her forearms. Bella's previously free flowing hair was now done up in a tight bun, held in place with violet chopsticks. Blood red lipstick enhanced her pouting lips and black eyeliner made her crimson eyes blaze in the candlelight.

My panties, which were previously damp, were now soaked. Bella lowered her face to my crotch and with one fluid motion, ripped off my skirt and panties. She inhaled deeply and growled, drawing her tongue across my clit and down my core. I whimpered in pleasure and tried to buck my hips to make Bella's tongue go in deeper, but her mental restraints ensured that I couldn't so much as twitch without her say so.

"So delicious", Bella purred as she lapped up my juices.

My body shuddered violently, the teasing tongue of my mate sending the nerve endings into a pleasure filled frenzy. Bella's eyes flickered up to mine, narrowing into cat-like slits.

"Whose pussy is this", she growled suddenly.

I felt the restraints over my mouth disappear, allowing me to speak again, but my mind was so scattered I was hardly coherent.

"I. . . it. . . its. . .", I stuttered weakly.

Bella hissed and nipped my clit hard, annoyed at my inability to speak.

"SAY IT", she roared.

"It's y. . yo . ur . r. . . p. . pussy", I managed to say.

She nuzzled her cheek against my stomach, her chest rumbling in approval.

"Mine", she agreed with a possessive snarl.

I squealed in surprise as I felt three of Bella's fingers swiftly enter me without warning. She pumped me hard for a few seconds before withdrawing her fingers, sucking on them as though they were covered in nectar. My body wanted more as her actions set my core aflame with need.

"Who do you belong to", Bella demanded. Her eyes were now darkening to an obsidian shade.

"You", I moaned.

I panted as I felt heat wash through my body, my nipples hardening in unadulterated lust under her haughty gaze.

"That's right", she cooed.

My mind was a jumble of partially rational thoughts except for one. Where in the HELL had this come from? Bella looked just like a Dominatrix straight out of a porn film.

She saw the confusion on my face and let a sinister chuckle escape her ruby red lips. Her face was suddenly less than an inch away from my face, my lover's features locked in a furious scowl.

"NO-ONE", she snarled, "Fucks with me and gets away with it. You are going to learn your place!"

Oh hell no! She did not just say that. I bellowed in defiance at her claim, thrashing against her mental chains for all I was worth. My beast would not submit willingly to its mate, no matter how much I wanted it to. It would have to be forced into a submissive role, and Bella looked as though she was getting ready to do just that. Her strong and silent demeanor was now replaced by one that was controlling and overflowing with lust, and was not afraid to speak her mind, or act upon her desires.

She patted my cheek condescendingly, making me want to remove the offending appendage with my teeth as I growled at her.

"Now, now my pet", she taunted, "I've broken hundreds of vampires that were stronger than you; although you will be my first that I have made obedient with pain and pleasure, instead of just mind searing agony."

Bella's eyes dilated as a tongue ran across her lips before she could restrain herself no longer. I cried out as she grabbed my chest roughly, biting down hard on my right nipple, soothing it with her icy tongue after a brief moment. Her right hand kneaded my other breast while her free hand began manipulating my clit.

My body throbbed with conflicting signals of pain and ecstasy coming from all different areas. Bella never focused on one spot for too long, constantly nipping and rubbing every spot that she could reach.

Her tongue suddenly entered my vagina without warning, furiously thrashing about to bring me closer to my release.

"I'm so close", I groaned as my eyes shut in bliss, "I'm gonna come for you, baby." Bella didn't acknowledge me except for increasing the pace of her tongue.

And just as I was about to reach an orgasm, all stimulation suddenly stopped. My eyes flashed open, letting me see that Bella stood a few feet away from me, smiling sadistically.

"I was so close", I whined, "You're EVIL!" My shaking figure screamed for release in the worst kind of way while Bella just snickered at my expression.

"You will not come unless I allow it", she said in a sultry tone.

"When I get out of this I'm going to. . .", I started to say, but something else drew my attention.

Bella had swiftly removed her skirt and panties, leaving her dressed in only her corset, gloves, and boots. Her eyes were closed tightly, as if she was concentrating hard on something.

A new source of her violet glow caught my eye, which was coming from just above her clit. I watched it as the new shaped rippled and grew, until it resembled something remarkably familiar. Bella then opened her eyes and grinned maliciously.

"Who needs a strap-on when you have me", she purred as she sauntered toward me.

Her statement finally clued me in on what she had done. She had manipulated her shield, like she had done with my restraints, and had made a pseudo dick that was almost a foot in length and easily four inches in girth. Her vampiric mind allowed her to replicate the body part with almost perfect detail, from the glands at the tips to the slight pulsing of the giant member. She flicked a hand at the restraints on my legs, making them move apart so that she could easily access my core.

"That won't fit", I said shrilly as she approached, "You'll rip me apart!"

Bella ignored my pleas as she rubbed her custom dildo across my pussy lips, making me bite my lip so that I wouldn't moan.

"I'll make it fit", she growled.

She abruptly thrust her hips forward, hard. I screamed as I felt the first half of the member enter me forcefully. Bella said nothing but slowed her advances as she pushed in the dildo, inch by inch. I felt my pussy stretching painfully to accommodate my lover.

"You'll feel pleasure soon", Bella whispered in reassurance, breaking from her dominant role, "Bear with it a moment longer."

I whimpered as I saw my slightly muscled stomach distend a little as Bella rammed her member into my womb. Making a vampire's body distort in any way is no small feat, because it usually just rips apart if there is too much strain. This made me realize that while Bella seemed forceful, she was really being careful not to take it too far.

I then felt her hips join mine as I reached the base of her cock, making me sigh in relief. Bella stilled for a few moments, allowing me to adjust to having this monstrosity with me. I wiggled me hips slightly and suddenly felt a burst of pleasure, causing me to cry out in ecstasy.

Bella saw my reaction, and slowly began to piston her hips, fucking me with increasing vigor.

"That's right baby", she cooed, "You've never had it this big. No man can ever match me."

"Yes", I screeched.

She thrust into me hard once, before adjusting the restraints so that now I was being fucked doggy style.

All coherent thought went out the window as Bella fucked me like the beast she was, bringing me to the peak of ecstasy.

"Fuck me", I panted, "HARDER!"

Bella roared, biting down on my shoulder as she kept up her furious pace. Our bodies collided over and over again with the sound of thunder, making our whole room shake.

Her hands were all over me, it was as though she was simultaneously touching every erogenous zone on my body! As I looked back at my lover, I realized that she was.

A swarm of dark violet shapes that resembled hands massaged and fondled every inch of me while Bella's original two hands kept a firm grasp on my hips. One of the phantom hands kept smacking my ass while two more played with my nipples, pinching and squeezing the erect nubs. Countless others worshipped the rest of my body.

A scream tore from my lips, shattering the windows in the room as Bella found my g-spot with a particularly violent thrust of her hips. Realizing her discovery, she pounded the spot relentlessly, all while I shrieked like a banshee. I was suddenly pushed over the edge by my mate's wild fucking.

"I'M CUMMING", I screamed.

Bella brought the pace to a dizzying speed as I felt my pussy clamp down on her dick like a vice.

"YES", she bellowed, "CUM FOR ME!"

She pulled out of my pussy, making me squirt my juices all over her. I went boneless as my body finally achieved release, making me sigh in content.

But my rest was only short lived as I saw Bella's eyes roll back in pleasure as she lapped up my fluids. She drank every drop of my cum that she could find, until there was no more. Her body started to shake violently, making me twitch in fear.

The phantom hands began their ministrations once more bringing my arousal to the fore within the span of a few seconds.

"More", Bella growled as she yanked my hips into position, "I want MORE!"

*8*

For three days and three nights, my insatiable Bella had fucked me into submission. Not once did she let up, nor did I ask her to. Even with my vampiric memory, I had lost track of how many times she had brought my body to a mind blowing orgasm, and each one was different. By the time she was done, Bella had christened bed, as well as every room in the house. I found it especially funny when she did me on top of Edward's prized piano. And while she fucked me, I wasn't allowed to touch her body, not even once.

But at the end of her feral dominion of my body, when she released her restraints, she had to catch me to keep me from hitting the floor. I immediately tried to move and found that my body wouldn't respond in any way to my commands. I looked for any remaining chains that Bella may have created, but found none.

She ended up carrying me into the shower, cleaning my body with gentle, but efficient, strokes. After our shower, Bella had dried us off and returned me to our bed. She arranged me under the covers and soon joined me, pressing her chest up against my back.

"It's ok", she soothed, "My rough handling of your body caused it to shut down for repairs. You won't be able to walk for a few days, three at the most."

"But I want to make you feel good too", I complained, "You must need release after all the things we did."

I whined about it until she shut me up with her lips, kissing me gently.

"I've waited almost twenty years for you", she explained calmly, "I can wait a little longer."

With that said she cuddled a little closer to me, and we both drifted off into a blissful trance, not wanting to give up this moment for the world.

* * *

**AN: **

**HEY EVERYBODY! I would just like to say thankyou to my reviewers for the story thus far. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**This is my first attempt at a lemon, so if it sucks, oh well.**

**But on a sadder note, I will be moving this weekend and won't have time to update for a while, so the next chapter wont be up for a week and half or two.**

**Hope you guys stick with the story, because I got a lot of twisted ideas to add.**

**Got any questions or ideas about the story so far, let me know! (I still have access to my email)**


End file.
